The Curse Runs In The Family
by AnatasiaBradleyWhiteRanger
Summary: The Chinese Zodiac isn't the only Zodiac. The Japanese Zodiac has just moved in near the Shomas. They don't know each others curses, but what awaits Kyo and the cat of the Japanese Zodiac? How will their curses be broken? KyoxOc Better Summary inside.
1. The Cat meets The Cat

Disclaimer- A _disclaimer_ is where you state in plain English that you are not responsible for anything that you have said or written. It is also something that annoys anyone who really wished they owned what they were writing about. It is also the bane of my existence. *sigh* sadly I own nothing but my charrie and the plot. This story belongs to the rightful owner. But I am the proud owner of a Kyo cat plushie!

A/N: I needed to get my head away from some of my other stories...too many at once. So I decided to do an easy one that won't take to many brain neurons to create.

Better Summary: The Chinese Zodiac isn't the only Zodiac. The Japanese Zodiac has just moved in near the Shomas. They don't know each others curses, but what awaits Kyo and the cat of the Japanese Zodiac? How will their curses be broken? Alex and her identical twin sister Angel are the cat and the rat, their older brother Fokori is the god of their Zodiac. The Shomas are in for the ride of their lives when they find out that Alex has another form. What will happen when Alex get's hurt and Kyo doesn't know what to do to help her? Will she leave with a broken heart? Or will Kyo be able to fix a mistake? Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 1:

The cat meets the cat

Alex POV

"Come on Angel! Let's go running! I want to see what there is around here!" I said stretching in the front yard.

"Fine stop screaming! Geez ya sound like Fokori when he's excited." I just shrugged at her and started running towards where I could hear a river.

A little while later we came across a house..."In the middle of nowhere? Who are these people?" I said with a thoughtful look on my face. I grinned. "I MUST meet them!"

Angel groaned. "Come on they probably don't want to be disturbed that's why they moved out to the...never mind." she sighed as I had already gone around back and started to yell.

"HELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Is anyone ho-mph!" I bite the hand that had covered my mouth.

"OW! Dang it ya didn't need to bite me!" I heard a boyish voice yell.

I wheeled around to face the voice. "Well what was I supposed to do? You put your HAND over my MOUTH. It's kinda what I use to breath." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah and sometimes you use it for screaming too Alexandria." I heard Angel mutter.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY RAT?"

She looked at me. "I SAID...What?" we said this last part at the same time.

Seeing as three people were now staring at us.

And NOT in a good way. It was more of a 'what-the-heck' look.

"Okay either you tell us what your staring at us for. Or I make sure you three can never have children." I held up my fist. "What's it gonna be?"

"Calm down Baka Neko. Maybe they just..."

"Just what rat? Maybe they've never seen two sisters fighting before? I highly doubt that."

The grey haired boy -_Is that a boy?_- walked forward. "Excuse me but, did you just call her a rat?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah what of it?"

"What did I say you stupid cat?" I wheeled on Angel

"I. Told. You. NEVER. to. call. me. THAT!" I said punching her, successfully sending her flying into a tree. I smiled. "I've been waiting to get back at her for a while now." I sighed. "Only Fokori won't let me punch his 'precious rat' pfft. Precious my eye." I cut my rant short as I realized that the orange-ette was now staring at me. "Okay do I have to ask again what is the big-" I hate being cut off.

"Why does she call you a stupid cat?" the orange-ette asked me.

I shrugged, then grinned showing off my canines. "Because if she called me a dog she would be insulting my cousin. As I'm sure you are aware, cat's, rat's, and dogs don't get along well." I mused aloud.

The tallest of the three chuckled. "What's so funny?" I looked at him and smiled. "Great. Another family to annoy. ANGEL GET BACK OVER HERE YA STUPID RAT!"

"I'M COMING YOU STUPID CAT!" sure enough she came walking up a few minutes later, brushing leaves and dirt off of her skirt.

"I told you not to wear a skirt." I turned to her and smiled. "Angel another family to annoy."

She grinned. "Then I apologize in advance for any stupid things my twin sister here does in the future." I glared at her.

"JUST because I'm a cat does NOT mean I'm stupid prone. I'm smarter and stronger than you and you know it."

"Yeah I do admit that." she said giving me a one armed hug.

I smiled. "Truce?"

"Don't we always end up doing this after you punch me into a tree?" she said starting to laugh.

I laughed. "Yep."

The tall guy laughed and turned to us. "Why don't we finish this conversation inside. Come on Yuki, Kyo." he gestured to the gray haired boy who walked right in.

"I'll be there in a minute Sigure!" Kyo yelled at the man. He turned to me. "I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"You are the cat right?"

I nodded. "Of the Japanese Zodiac. Fokori told us the Chinese Zodiac was around here somewhere. I just never thought we'd run into you guys soo soon." I said as we started to walk away from the house where Angel had entered behind Yuki. "So Yuki is your rat? and I'm guessing Sigure is the Dog right?" I grinned as he nodded. "Then that makes you..." I stopped as I swung myself up into a tree. "the cat." I smiled as he gave me a look.

"Do you always speak to people while in a tree?" I could hear the humor in his voice.

I shrugged. "Usually I make Angel brave her fear of heights to talk to me on the roof of our house. But trees work too." I looked at the sky, it was starting to get dark and I could make out a few stars. "Besides the roof is the best place for a view of the stars." I said laying down on a branch and looking up at the darkening sky. I felt the branch next to me quiver indicating he had pulled himself up onto it.

"Yeah you're right. I always felt like it was the only place I could actually think." he mused.

"That and it's quiet and not everyone can sleep up there so you know you have the perfect place for peace." he nodded.

"So if your a cat..."

"I'm a black and green cat."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" he sounded amused.

"I get asked that a lot by people within my own Zodiac." I shrugged stretching again. This time he seemed to stare at my right wrist.

"Oh ya that. It's not what your thinking. This is a bracelet of twins." I took my necklace out from under my corset. "This is what you were thinking the bracelet was." The necklace was a pentagram with a cat and a raven in the middle.

He looked like he was sorry for asking a personal question. I stopped him before he could say anything.

"Don't feel sorry for me. My form isn't nearly so bad. I've gotten used to it." I said laying back down and looking back up at the sky.

He sighed but nodded. "We should probably get back. Sigure is probably getting ideas."

I laughed. "Sounds like all dogs are alike then." I said getting ready to jump off of the branch, but something knocked the branch and I started to fall. As I did my necklace (Which was on really loosely.) came off.

"ALEX!" I heard Kyo yell.

I expected to feel the ground under me but I stopped falling. I felt two arms holding me, keeping me from falling. I knew what to expect, everyone has the same reaction. So when I just heard him sigh in relief I looked at him.

"Where's my necklace?" His eyes scanned the ground.

"Right here." he said picking it up as I dusted myself off, being careful of my claws. That's right I said claws. When my necklace came off I became a cat only more humanish and I had feathery wings. He handed it to me. "You okay?" he sounded concerned.

"I'll be fine. But this lasts about thirty minutes, only then can I put my necklace back on." I sighed and sat down on a nearby fallen log.

He chuckled.

"What prey tell is so funny?" I said laughing with him at the situation.

"Just the fact I thought I'd never find someone to really talk to. I've always felt like..." he paused to think of a word.

"An outcast." I finished for him.

"Yeah. That." he said sullenly.


	2. It all comes out and someone is captured

Disclaimer- A _disclaimer_ is where you state in plain English that you are not responsible for anything that you have said or written. It is also something that annoys anyone who really wished they owned what they were writing about. It is also the bane of my existence. *sigh* sadly I own nothing but my charrie and the plot. This story belongs to the rightful owner. But I am the proud owner of a Kyo cat plushie!

Okay sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter! Please don't hate me for not updating sooner. The computer has been down and the internet is screwy and my dad has a password on the comp. so I can't get on very often and I'm in my Senior year in high school. But anyway here's the long overdue update! third chapter is in my brain and is going on paper as I type this. So ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2:

It all comes out and someone gets captured

(Alex P.O.V)

I looked over at him, Kyo seemed lost in his own world. "Kyo? Are you alright?" I asked placing a clawed hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and stood up, walked behind me and put my necklace back on for me. He smiled at my shocked expression. "It's been thirty minutes." He chuckled as it finally dawned on me what he meant.

I laughed and stood up. Walking over to the other side of the clearing I walked into the sunlight streaming in through the trees. I smiled as I felt the heat on my wings as they disappeared. I looked back at Kyo smiling, "Come on. My sister and Shigure must be looking for us by now. Angel is probably freaking out." he nodded and we began our walk back to Shigure's house.

* * *

With Angel and the others...

"For the thousandth time Shigure. I'm sure they're not doing anything but talking." Angel was frustrated.

And that was putting it mildly.

Yuki was rubbing his temples. _I just hope they get back soon so we don't have to hear him talk about it anymore._ He sighed.

"But Kyon is _alone_ with her! He shouldn't be alone with a girl who is-" Angel cut him off.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I'm sure they aren't doing anything." she sighed and plopped into a chair. "She's probably had her necklace fall off if anything." she mumbled.

Shigure's ears perked up. "What necklace?"

Yuki was now listening intently as well.

Angel huffed. "Well she _is the cat right_? The necklace is like that bracelet that Kyo wears. It keeps her other form from coming out." she shrugged. "Although being a humanoid cat with wings isn't that bad in my opinion." she said with a blank look.

"What?" Yuki asked confused.

Angel looked at them seeming to just realize that she had said that outloud. _Well I guess I have no choice now._ She sat up and started to explain. "Well you see Alex's form is well..."

* * *

Back with Kyo and Alex...

"So who else is in your Zodiac? I mean up until now I never even _knew_ that there was another Zodiac." he said walking with his hands clasped behind his head.

"Well besides me and Angel, there's Fokori-who is the God of our Zodiac and my older brother. Then my cousin Marina is the Ox and my other cousin Raph is the Horse. I'm not related to any of the others so I can't really tell you about them." she replied.

He nodded. "Hey we should probably pick up the pace. It's getting dark out."

I looked ahead of us and saw Shigure's house. I looked at Kyo, he glanced at me and I smirked. I began to run towards the house at half my full speed. Kyo wasn't far behind. He was catching up but I could see that he was beginning to tire out after about ten minutes of running.

(Kyo P.O.V)

Man that girl can run. That was all I could think as we started running towards the Dog's house. After about ten minutes of hard running to keep up with her I started to feel tired. As if she could read me like a book she started to slow down and right as we came up to the house we both stopped. Me catching my breath and her leaning up against the post that held up the second floor balcony.

"You okay Kyo?" I could hear the worry in her voice.

I nodded and looked up at her from my sitting position on the ground. "I'll be fine. I just need to catch my breath."

She sighed and plopped down next to me. When I looked at her she was staring at the night sky, staring at the stars and the moon would be more accurate.

"Are you okay Alex?" I asked her wondering what had captured her attention.

"Hmm?" she turned to me. Her eyes reflecting the blue of the night sky.

I chuckled at her response. "I asked if you were okay? You seem to be spacing out a lot." she shrugged.

"I'm a spacey person when I have time to myself." she turned to me. "Should we go in and assess the damage?" she asked with a smile in her blue eyes.

I grinned. "I think they've suffered with Shigure's mind long enough."

We were laughing when we entered and saw Angel, Shigure and Yuki all staring at us.

* * *

(Alex P.O.V)

I hate it when people stare at me. Can I just say that right now? Whenever people stare at me it means something bad is going to happen. I sighed and stepped into the room. "What are you all staring at?"

"Well Kyo doesn't laugh often and-" Angel cut Yuki off.

"And we had heard noises and thought something bad had happened." I could tell she was lying.

"Angel you're my twin sister. And You. Are. Lying." I walked up to her and backed her up so that she fell back onto the couch. "Now tell the truth rat." I hissed.

I could feel everyone but Kyo backing up away from me. I held up a hand and said "No one leaves the room until I get some answers." I turned to glare at them.

I turned back to Angel. "Now spill."

She sighed. "I told them." she mumbled but I could hear her with my cat hearing.

I took a deep breath and counted to ten like my therapist said-Ah screw it.

"_WHY DID YOU TELL THEM_?!"

"I'm sorry! It kind of just spilled out."

"Well that kind of information doesn't just _SPILL OUT_!" I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Is there anything _ELSE_ that you told them that I should be aware of?"

"Well I kinda, sorta, maybe, probably, kinda told them about your um..." I knew what she was gonna say, she didn't need to elaborate.

"Well why didn't you just tell them my _life's story_ while you were at it?! You never _THINK_ about these things Angel! Geez!" I walked out of the room.

"Where are you going Alex?" she asked.

I turned to glare at her. "I'm taking a walk. _MOTHER_." I opened the door and slammed it on my way out.

* * *

With everyone else...

"What was that all about?" Yuki asked Angel.

"She doesn't like other people knowing about her life unless she tells them." Angel sighed. "And she's right. I never think before I speak about that kind of stuff." she plopped down onto the couch.

Kyo had remained quiet during the entire exchange.

"Does it hurt?"

Kyo looked at Yuki. "What?"

"Does it hurt for you to think?" Kyo growled.

"Shut up rat." He turned to Angel. "How could you hurt your sister like that? You know she doesn't like it when you do that, yet you did it anyway." he shook his head. "I'm going to go see if I can find her." he opend the door and left.

* * *

With Alex...

_How could I have been so stupid as to think I could trust her not to tell them? _Alex sighed_. Well at least now I'm through that stage. Now I just need to find out from Fokori if I can leave and live with-_ A rustle in the bushes cut off my thoughts. I whirled around. "Who's there?" I got ready to change when the person who had been following me for the last little while came out of the bushes...with a gun.

"You are comming with me." said the man. He stepped forward into the clearing a little more, now that my eyes had adjusted I could see him. He was wearing a black suit and...sunglasses?

_Who in their right mind wears _sunglasses_ at night?_ I shook my head. "I ain't going anywhere with you mister. Why have you been following me?" I had to keep him distracted so I could reach for the bracelet on my wrist.

"I would think it would be obvious. I know who you are and what you are girl. My boss has sent me here to retrieve you and bring you back."

"And I would think it would be obvious that if you know what I _really_ am you would have brought back up." I said tapping the bracelet to let Angel know I was in trouble. Then taking off my necklace and my bracelet, I let the change take over, but this time I changed into something different.

My wings were now white with black splattered all over. My ears were on top of my head and were black with sun and moon earrings in each of them. My claws were the same only now they were more catlike, and my outfit had changed too. I was wearing a white top that had a blue cross and blue gloves on my arms, my pants resembled my shirt.

* * *

With Kyo...

I could see a light a little ways ahead of me, I ran towards it in time to hear Alex say, "So you really didn't bring back up?" I turned to look at who she was talking to and my eyes narrowed.

Stepping into the clearing Alex turned towards me. "Hey Kyo." at my look she continued. "I'll explain later right now I need your help getting rid of this guy." I nodded and the fight ensued.

About half way into it the guy had us cornered. "To answer your question _Alexendria_, yes I did bring back up." and he shot her with what looked like a tranqulizer. I was too tired to do much more than slump and fall into unconciousness. But not before I heard something. "Yeah Urasa I've got her." and my vision went black.


End file.
